(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light-receiving device.
(ii) Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-91139 discloses a back-illuminated light-receiving element in which a lens is formed on a back face. In a chip in which a plurality of light-receiving elements are provided, it is necessary that the number of the light-receiving element is the same as that of the lens.